STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~
|single_s2 = Yes! BanG_Dream! |release_s2 = October 11, 2015 |tracklist_s2 = |album = Poppin'on! (Disc 1) |release_a = January 30, 2019 |tracklist_a = }} '|STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜|STAR BEAT! ~The Heartbeat of the Stars~}} is a song by Poppin'Party. It is the title track of their second single, with Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! as the coupling track. It was released on August 3, 2016. A version recorded by the first 4 members of Poppin'Party was released for the BanG_Dream! 4th Live: Welcome! Poppin☆PARTY!!!!! which was held on October 11, 2015. An acoustic version by Yamabuki Saaya was released as the coupling track of her character song Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ which was released on July 26, 2017, while an acoustic version by Poppin'Party is included in their first album Poppin'on! which was released on January 30, 2019. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Main Story Chapter 5. It is one of the challenge songs for the event [[A Day Off Downtown|'A Day Off Downtown']]. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), and arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 195 BPM}} Videos PV Preview = |-| Live = |-| Limited Edition Preview = Audio Original= (Game Version) |Duration = 02:12 |File = }} |-| Acoustic= |Title = STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ ~Popipa Acoustic Ver.~ |Duration = 05:27 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= (Nē kimi kikoeru?) (Sono koe kikoeru kikoete kuru kara nē) Nē sotto sono te de dakishimete Nē zutto Watashitachi no STAR BEAT! (afureru omoide) (yumemiru kokoro to) utatte kanadete Kinō made no hibi ni (Nē kimi kikoeru?) (Sono koe kikoeru kikoete kuru kara nē) sotto awase ashita wo Nē zutto Koe wo awase STAR BEAT! (takanaru kokoro de) (togireru omoide) waratte yurushite no hibi ni Lalalala Lalalala... (nē kimi kikoeru?) (sono koe kikoeru) (nē kimi kikoeru?) (sono koe kikoeru) utatte kanadete no hibi ni Lalalala Lalalala... }} |-| Kanji= |-| English= Chart Performance * The single ranked 27th in the weekly singles ranking in Oriconhttps://twitter.com/BushiM_info/status/763301438218829825. Live Performances * June 14, 2015: BanG_Dream! 2nd Live: Instruments × Girls = Justice! * August 15, 2015: BanG_Dream! 3rd Live: It's summer! Bang-A-Dream! * October 11, 2015: BanG_Dream! 4th Live: Welcome! Poppin☆PARTY!!!!! * April 24, 2016: BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! * November 13, 2016: BanG Dream! Second☆LIVE Starrin’ PARTY 2016! * February 5, 2017: BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! * August 21, 2017: BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! * November 4, 2017: Poppin'Party Fan Meeting 2017! at Toyosu PIT * May 12, 2018: HAPPY PARTY 2018! * December 8, 2018: Let's Go! Poppin'Party! * February 23, 2019: Jumpin' Music♪ * May 18-19, 2019: NO GIRL NO CRY Day 1 & 2 * September 26, 2019: Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp Sapporo Trivia * In the light novel BanG_Dream! written by Nakamura Kou, it was dubbed as "The Theme Song of the Timid". References External Links -instrumental-}} (Poppin'on Album)}} -instrumental-}} (Poppin'on Album)}} Navigation ru: Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Challenge Songs